


Green Eyed Monster

by TheatreGirl79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone upset in the lab in Stark Tower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Tony Stark scowled at the screen directly in front of him, punching in code so hard his fingers were starting to ache, but he would never ever admit that to anyone. At least to no one in the Tower.

“Something wrong Tony?” Bruce Banner quietly asked from behind the computer screen, pushing his glasses up with one finger.

Okay, maybe one person. But he would not admit it right now. “No.”

“Right. Dum-E is practically cowering in the corner and I think your about to punch through the workbench quicker than the Other Guy could. What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Tony stilled and glanced down as a bag of chocolate covered blueberries slid out from under the monitor. His hand snatched them up like a cat, pulling the bag towards him and holding it hostage. After a moment he popped two blueberries into his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Of all the Avengers merchandise out there, who's shirt would you wear? You'd wear Big Green, of course.”

“Not necessarily,” Bruce muttered as he came around, sitting on the stool next to Tony.

“But it's different. We don't have to wear our own,” Tony stated, waving his arms about, letting Bruce glimpse the top of an Iron Man t-shirt under Tony's button-down. The scientist stifled a smirk.

“Are Iron Man sales down or something,” Bruce asked as he reached out and stole a blueberry from the bag before Tony pulled it away and popped another two into his mouth.

“No. Not really. I just-- “ Tony left out a dramatic huff as the doors to the lab opened, letting Pepper Potts inside, a handful of file folders clutched to her chest. The engineer turned back to the algorithm he had been working on.

“Hi Bruce, how are you today?”

“Today is good. So far, not bad, for me," he said, giving Tony a cursory glance. Turning his attention back to Pepper, he asked, "What brings you down here?”

“I have some papers for Tony to go over.”

“I didn't think that was in your job description anymore?”

“Technically no, but the intern I hired came back upstairs with them, and I wanted it done before tonight so we could actually enjoy dinner. Figured he might actually listen to me,” she intoned, raising her voice and turning her head towards the back of Tony's head. Putting the papers down, she revealed a blue Captain America shirt under her cardigan.

“Nice shirt Pepper,” Bruce said, swallowing down another smirk.

“Thanks. It's one of the new line that just came out. It's Casual Friday, so I thought why not.” Giving Bruce one of her warm smiles, Pepper patted him on the shoulder before heading for the door. “Read over those this afternoon Tony. Please.”

Bruce finally let out a small laugh as the doors closed behind Pepper.

“I am not jealous,” Tony said, his back straight as he glowered at the papers.

“I didn't say it, you did.” Bruce got up, shaking his head as he walked past Tony, laughing a little.

Tony cleared his throat before hitting order on the website he had looked up on his Stark tablet, sending all the Captain America shirts in the “new line” to several homeless shelters, and a dozen Hulk shirts to be delivered to Bruce's apartment in the Tower. He popped three blueberries into his mouth before sending the algorithm to Bruce's workstation. “How does that look to you?”


End file.
